L'amour comme un poison
by Wind-dust
Summary: "A la désillusion. Ou à l'amour. C'est pareil." Elle me lance un regard douloureux et hésitant,avant de trinquer. "A la désillusion..." Pour Elena, une seule chose est sûre : danger et passion sont intimement liés. Très intimement...
1. Twice

**/!\ A lire /!\**

**Hey guys ! Nouvelle fiction (j'ai un autre compte mais mes fictions restaient inachevées et ne me plaisaient pas, alors je l'ai abandonné), et ma première sur The Vampire Diaries.**

**Cette histoire se déroule après l'épisode 20 de la série (Blood Brothers). Je n'ai pas lu les livres, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, c'est donc en gardant à l'esprit l'intrigue de la série et la description physique des acteurs que j'écrirai cette fiction. Elle ne tournera qu'autour des personnages de Damon, Stefan et Elena, aussi les histoires des autres protagonistes ne seront-elles exploitées que si j'en vois l'utilité. Donc même par rapport à la série, il y aura des divergences (Isobel, John, Anna etc... m'intéressent peu, je les évoquerai peut-être simplement ; et en ce qui concerne Katherine, j'ignore encore si je l'inclurai à ma fiction.)**

**L'alternance de points de vue (= Point Of View = POV) et de temps (passé/présent) est volontaire, donc pas besoin de me le faire remarquer =)**

**Les reviews sont acceptées, et même demandées ; vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas apprécier cette fiction et d'envoyer des commentaires négatifs, tant qu'ils demeurent constructifs ; les critiques haineuses seront _supprimées_. **

**Dernière info : j'essaierai autant que possible de traduire cette fic' en anglais au fur et à mesure. J'ai plutôt un bon niveau d'anglais (CPE=C2 à l'échelle européenne) mais si quelqu'un est bilingue, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'il corrige mes chapitres ! Merci d'avance !**

**D'habitude, dans mes fictions, le scénario est vraiment très recherché, il y a un retournement de situation toutes les deux lignes et je cherche une histoire hors du commun, différente de ce qu'on lit d'ordinaire. Mais là, je n'ai lu absolument AUCUNE autre fiction sur Vampire Diaries, (donc ne m'accusez pas de plagiat), et j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête avec une intrigue trop tordue. Donc on verra ou ma plume m'emmènera, en tout cas pour l'instant, le scénario n'a rien de tiré par les cheveux.**

**[N.B. : Désolée pour la façon très grossière et ô combien impolie dont parle Damon. Il est vraiment irrécupérable !]**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_**Disclaimer : les personnages et la base de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.**_

_**Rating : M (déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans): possibilité de scènes violentes ou à caractère sexuel, ainsi que du vocabulaire un peu... grossier.**_

_**Genre : Romance, humour, mystère, peut-être un peu d'action, tendant vers le fantastique (on parle quand même de vampires !)**_

_**Couples : Un tout petit peu de Stefan/Elena, mais l'intrigue se base sur le rapprochement Damon/Elena, puis leur histoire commune.**_

**Rappel : l'histoire commence le surlendemain de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls – et la fameuse danse entre Damon et Elena, qui ne les a pas laissés indifférents. Puis Elena a enfermé Stefan, avec l'aide de Damon, et a peu à peu découvert la façon dont ils sont devenus vampires ; Stefan s'est enfui, elle l'a retrouvé, et l'a convaincu de se battre pour continuer à « vivre ». Ils sont de nouveau en couple.**

* * *

**Chapitre I - Twice**

**POV Elena Gilbert**

- DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !

- Mmm...

- DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !

CRASH

Le réveil valsa dans la chambre, et alla s'exploser sur la commode. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, je m'étirai, bâillai et me levai enfin. Je récupérai ensuite les morceaux de réveil disséminés dans ma chambre, et les réassemblai. Il fonctionnait encore ; décidément, il était _immunisé _contre les chocs ; cela résultait d'un entraînement quotidien. (Tous les meubles en étaient témoins, la commode n'était que la dernière victime du serial crasher). J'ouvris mes rideaux en grand, et clignai des yeux, éblouie par la violente lumière du soleil. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Stefan avait dormi avec moi, puis était reparti, vers 7h, pour éviter que Jenna nous trouve ensemble. On était Samedi, il faisait chaud, et j'avais en perspective une journée avec Stefan pour lui changer les idées et lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mon ventre se noua à cette pensée ; rien ne me disait qu'il avait vraiment changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'il avait juste voulu me rassurer ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il était !

Brusquement prise de panique, j'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt et sortis de ma chambre en courant. Je dévalai les escaliers et partis en claquant la porte derrière moi, laissant une Jenna abasourdie. Je pris la voiture et en dix minutes, j'étais enfin devant la demeure des Salvatore. Je laissai la voiture grande ouverte et entrai sans frapper dans la maison.

- Stefan ? hurlai-je, aussitôt arrivée.

Je parcourus le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas rapide.

- STEFAAAAN !

- Tu veux pas crier aussi mon nom ? J'aime bien !

_Damon._ Qui d'autre, me direz-vous ? Je sursautai violemment ; je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il me lança un sourire sarcastique, comme il savait si bien les faire, et, l'ignorant, je lui demandai d'un ton angoissé :

- Où est Stefan ?

- Mmmm...sans doute à Tokyo, en train de bouffer des sushis, pourquoi ?

- Damon, c'est important ! m'énervai-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se moque de moi ?

Il soupira, et, haussant les épaules, répliqua :

- Il est parti chasser.

- Chasser ? répétai-je, sans comprendre.

- Oui, chasser. Chercher de quoi se nourrir, quoi ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton blasé, avec sur le visage une expression de « mais elle est débile ou quoi ? ».

J'avais tendance à oublier qu'on ne trouvait pas de poches de sang dans les rayons du supermarché. Je me giflai mentalement de ma bêtise, avant d'enchaîner :

- Et où est-ce qu'il chasse ?

- Dans la forêt, au sud de Mystic Falls. Il y a plein d'adorables biches à _croquer_ là-bas.

J'ignorai sa remarque sordide qui ne visait qu'à me faire réagir et fis volte-face, bien décidée à retrouver Stefan le plus tôt possible.

- Mais de rien Elena, c'est tout naturel ! me lança-t-il alors que je m'éloignais dans le hall.

Je lui fis un petit signe sans me retourner et posai la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsque Damon se matérialisa devant moi.

- N'y vas pas, Elena.

- Et pourquoi ça, hein ? m'énervai-je, suffisamment anxieuse pour ne pas avoir envie d'assister à une scène de jalousie du vampire. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que _j'aime_ Stefan, et que je suis heureuse avec lui ? poursuivai-je, frôlant l'hystérie tant j'étais paniquée. Tu aurais peut-être voulu qu'il meure hier, mais ce n'est pas mon cas; il a besoin d'aide, et je compte bien la lui apporter. Comprends une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'as _pas_ ta place dans ma vie, Damon ! Il n'y a que Stefan, et il n'y aura jamais que lui !

Je me tus enfin, et le silence s'imposa un peu trop pesamment, presque irréel. Damon me fixait avec dans ses yeux bleus un mélange de colère et de douleur. C'est pourtant d'une voix maîtrisée – difficilement – qu'il rétorqua :

- Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, ce n'est pas une excellente idée de lui apporter des litres de sang frais _humain _alors qu'il n'a que du sang de lapin à se mettre sous la dent.

Je sentis le sang affluer à mes joues. J'étais vraiment trop stupide. Enfin, il aurait bien fallu que je lui dise ses quatre vérités un jour...non ?

- Alors tu vas sagement attendre ici qu'il rentre, et en attendant, on va soigner cette vilaine blessure, ajouta-t-il d'un ton inexpressifen effleurant mon épaule du bout du doigt.

Je baissai les yeux vers celle-ci et m'aperçus que je m'étais littéralement arraché la peau en me cognant dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de ma maison quelques instants auparavant. Je grimaçai en prenant conscience de la douleur dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusque-là. Cette foutue blessure saignait un peu trop pour que je laisse comme ça. Je soupirai et relevai les yeux vers Damon, que la vue du sang n'avait pas l'air de perturber plus que ça. Heureusement qu'il m'avait empêchée d'aller retrouver Stefan ; il n'aurait à coup sûr pas pu résister. Je lui lançai un petit sourire crispé et le suivis malgré moi jusqu'à une salle de bain, où je m'assis sur un tabouret pendant qu'il trifouillait dans les tiroirs de l'armoire à pharmacie.

Le silence était revenu, lourd de reproches, étrange. J'étais affreusement embarrassée de l'avoir rembarré de la sorte, alors qu'il avait juste voulu me protéger. La vérité, c'était qu'il voulait _toujours_ me protéger, et que ça me gênait tant que je refusais de l'admettre. J'aimais Stefan, j'étais bien avec lui, et il était hors de question que ma ressemblance avec Katherine me mette au centre d'un conflit entre les deux frères. Et si les sentiments de Damon étaient sincères, et bien... non, non, ils n'étaient pas sincères. Damon n'éprouvait pas de _sentiments_. Il faisait juste semblant, en espérant que je tomberais dans ses bras et que Stefan en souffrirait. Pathétique.

Il désinfecta lentement la plaie, tandis que je serrais les dents. Pas question de paraître faible devant lui. Il en allait de ma dignité. Il m'adressa un sourire ironique, m'ayant percée à jour sans la moindre difficulté, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Alors qu'il remettait de l'alcool sur un coton, je pris enfin la parole :

- Ça ne te fait rien ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent, concentré sur le nettoyage de ma blessure.

- De voir du sang... de le toucher...

Je vous l'accorde, j'essayais un peu de le tester. Pour voir à quel point j'étais en sécurité avec lui, à quel point il maîtrisait ses...pulsions sanguinaires.

Il se figea, et braqua ses prunelles claires sur moi.

- Non, répliqua-t-il laconiquement, avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

J'attendis qu'il développe, mais comme il ne le faisait pas, j'insistai :

- Pourquoi ?

Il poussa un sifflement excédé, et me lança un regard agacé :

- Parce que je suis plus fort que Stefan. Je bois assez de sang humain pour être capable d'y résister. Toi, si tu viens de déjeuner et que tu vois un paquet de biscuits, tu ne te jettes pas forcément dessus, si ?

Je secouai la tête, et il continua en haussant les épaules :

- Bah c'est pareil pour moi. Les vampires aussi peuvent être rassasiés. Sinon, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Je préférai ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait advenir si un vampire était incapable de résister à la vue du sang humain. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'oubliais un peu trop souvent que Damon était un assassin, et qu'il pouvait me tuer en une fraction de seconde.

Il parut lire dans mes pensées, car il ajouta :

- Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Justement, je n'en sais rien.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

Sa réponse me surprit. Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver, ou balancer une remarque sarcastique, et, en tout cas, démentir mes propos, mais il n'en fit rien. Je demeurai silencieuse, alors qu'il appliquait un pansement sur mon épaule.

- Voilà, dit-il simplement en rangeant son matériel, me tournant le dos.

Je soupirai en me levant, de nouveau mal à l'aise, et marmonnai :

- Je vais aller au-devant de Stefan. A plus tard.

Il ne répondit rien, et je m'en allai.

* * *

Je descendais lentement la rue, m'efforçant de ne pas arriver trop vite à l'orée de la forêt. Si Stefan était encore en train de chasser, prendre le risque de le retrouver n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Je fixais donc mes pieds, repassant dans ma tête les horreurs que j'avais dites à Damon. J'avais honte de m'être emportée comme ça sans raisons, mais si cela pouvait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Mais malgré tout l'air blessé qu'il avait affiché m'avait touchée, plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. On avait vécu tant de choses ensemble, avec Stefan, que, d'une certaine manière, j'avais fini par m'attacher à lui. Enfin, juste un peu, disons que je n'aimais pas trop le faire souffrir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Damon ne souffrait pas. Et même s'il avait eu des raisons de le faire, il pouvait éteindre la douleur d'un claquement de doigts. Alors que Stefan était en ce moment même en train de se battre contre lui-même...

- Elena ?

Je sursautai violemment. Stefan se trouvait devant moi, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

- Oh mon Dieu, Stefan !

Je lui sautai au cou, soulagée. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il s'efforçait bien de redevenir comme avant...

Je l'embrassai, et il répondit à mon baiser avant de me demander :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce « oh mon dieu » ?

- J'ai cru que...que...

Je bafouillai. Pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée, je me sentais brusquement stupide. Il sourit, comprenant très bien où je voulais en venir. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens un moment, tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux d'une main.

Mon ventre vint briser l'émotion du moment en gargouillant de façon plus que sonore.

- Oups... j'ai rien mangé ce matin, m'excusai-je avec un sourire gêné.

Stefan éclata de rire, et me prit par la taille. Pendant que nous marchions en parlant de tout et de rien, je songeai avec amertume que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait, les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

Car maintenant, je savais.

* * *

Je portai la fourchette à ma bouche, la ratai et repiquai le morceau de pancake dans mon assiette. J'étais distraite ; je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de songer aux révélations que Damon m'avait faites sur la façon dont Stefan était devenu un vampire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Comment avait-il pu boire le sang de son propre père, et forcer son frère à devenir un vampire ?

Je n'y aurais jamais cru si je n'avais pas moi-même vu Stefan se nourrir du sang d'une jeune fille, lors de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls. Pour une fois, Damon m'avait dit la vérité. Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Après tout, Stefan avait changé, et j'avais passé plusieurs mois avec lui sans qu'il faillisse à ses valeurs. Et tout ceci faisait sans le moindre doute partie d'une machination de Damon pour me détourner de Stefan. Oui mais... maintenant qu'il avait regoûté au sang humain, saurait-il se satisfaire de sang animal ? Malgré toute la confiance que j'avais en lui, j'en doutais. Et je me haïssais encore plus d'en douter.

- Elena, est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmmm ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, pourquoi ? dis-je en rougissant malgré moi.

- Ça fait juste vingt fois que tu piques ce morceau de pancake, et qu'il t'échappe...

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs !

Je détournai les yeux. Non, décidément, je n'étais pas douée pour mentir, surtout pas à Stefan.

Il soupira.

- Tu as peur que je n'y arrive pas, hein ?

Je le fixai un instant, avant de hocher la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je détestais me montrer si faible, mais cela faisait juste trop d'émotions contradictoires d'un coup. J'aurais voulu pouvoir « éteindre » mes sentiments, comme les vampires le faisaient. Mais je restais désespérément humaine, avec tous les inconvénients livrés à la naissance, sans notice d'utilisation.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et me dit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez de force et de détermination pour y parvenir. Après tout, j'ai passé plus d'un siècle à...vivre comme ça. Je peux le refaire. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Non, tout ne redeviendrait pas comme avant. Je lisais sa faiblesse au fond de ses yeux sombres ; il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de boire du sang humain. Je le sentais, et cela me terrorisait.

Le brouhaha du restaurant commençait à m'irriter. Je me levai, et trouvai un prétexte bidon pour partir. Stefan tint à me raccompagner chez moi. Et pour la première fois, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'oublie.

* * *

Je passai la journée à broyer de sombres pensées en tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Je m'en voulais de douter de Stefan. Je devais lui laisser une chance... J'avais été si heureuse avec lui ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je parlais de ce bonheur au passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais de la gêne en sa présence ? Mes projets pour la journée étaient ruinés par mon incommensurable stupidité...

- Elena ? m'appela Jenna en fin d'après-midi.

- Oui ?

- Stefan est à la porte, il voudrait te v...

Je dévalai les escaliers avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Arrivée devant le porte d'entrée, je pris la main de Stefan et nous commençâmes à marcher, alors qu'il prenait la parole :

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton mal de tête ?

- Ah heu...oui, ça va.

Règle n°1 : quand on ment, se souvenir de son mensonge...

- Je...hum... hésita-t-il.

Je lui offris un sourire encourageant.

- Je voulais m'excuser...pour tout. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai honte d'avoir bu du sang humain... et d'avoir voulu te quitter.

D'avoir voulu mourir, traduisis-je... Touchée, je lui montrai que cela n'avait pas d'importance en caressant son visage d'une main.

- Tu verras, on se battra,_ ensemble_... J'ai confiance en toi, Stefan.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai, mais je voulais y croire. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour illustrer mon amour d'un baiser, lorsque j'aperçus un résidu rouge au coin de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que...

J'essuyai le liquide séché du bout du doigt. L'évidence me frappa de plein fouet : du sang. Je reculai, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Stefan... tu... tu as...

- Je...Elena, écoute-moi...

- Vas-t-en !

- Écoute-moi ! Le sang humain me permettra d'être plus fort, de mieux te protéger ! C'est pour toi que je le fais, Elena !

- VAS-T-EN ! hurlai-je, hors de moi, avec dans le cœur un mélange indicible de rage et de peur.

- C'est pour TOI, Elena ! Pour être aussi fort que Damon, et pouvoir te protéger de Katherine !

- Tu mens ! Tu mens toujours, Stefan ! Tu ne peux pas te passer du sang humain ! Tu me dégoûtes !

La gifle que je reçus me projeta au sol tant elle était violente. Sonnée, et complètement déconcertée, je levai un regard perdu sur Stefan.

- Je suis désolé Elena...

J'ignorai la main qu'il me tendait et reculai, rampant presque sur le dos, terrifiée. Il avait bu du sang humain. Il m'avait frappé. Cet homme n'était pas Stefan.

La voix brisée, je murmurai une dernière fois :

- Vas-t-en...

Cette fois, il obéit, mais pas avant de m'avoir lancé un regard chargé de remords que je ne compris pas. Il m'avait trahie. A plusieurs reprises. C'était fini.

**

* * *

**

**POV : Damon Salvatore**

Quelle journée de merde... Un soleil éblouissant, Elena dans les bras de Stefan, plus une goutte de sang à me mettre sous la dent... Non, décidément, c'est pas ma journée. Je ferme les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque. Malgré mon anneau, le soleil m'indispose...ok, me fait chier. Si encore j'avais quelqu'un pour m'amuser... Vicky était très marrante, quand elle était vivante. Enfin, vampire. Et Elena est aussi assez amusante, quand elle fait dans le mélodrame... et puis, je dois avouer que la tête qu'elle a faite en me voyant en bas des escaliers l'autre jour, pour la danse de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, valait le détour. Très, très réussie.

J'attrape une bouteille de whisky et m'en sers un grand verre, pour me changer les idées. C'est alors que j'entends un bruit inhabituel. Très étouffé. Quelqu'un gratte à la porte d'entrée.

Agacé, je vais ouvrir, mon verre à la main.

- Elena ?

* * *

Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi triste. Aussi... blessée. Je me pousse pour la laisser entrer. Elle évite mon regard, et file droit vers le salon, où elle se jette sur le canapé, et ramène ses jambes sous son menton. Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Je bois une gorgée de bourbon pour me remettre les idées en place, et m'approche silencieusement. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, et attends qu'elle parle. Elle ne le fait pas. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tache, sur sa joue ? On dirait du sang séché...

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche un peu ; oui, c'est bien du sang, je peux le sentir ; sa joue est contusionnée et ouverte. Avant d'avoir pu lui demander qui lui a fait ça, je lis la réponse dans ses yeux.

Oh le salaud...

- Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je vais dire deux mots à cette ordure, dis-je en me levant.

- Non...reste... murmure-t-elle.

Sa voix est cassée. Elle a dû hurler. Un peu frustré, j'obéis et reste assis à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, j'essaie d'adopter un ton doux (vous moquez pas, c'est assez dur comme ça) et demande :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle tourne enfin ses prunelles acajou vers moi et fond en larmes. Eh meeeeeerde. Comment on fait déjà, dans ce cas-là ? Ah, oui, faut que je la prenne dans mes bras. Oui mais elle va croire que je profite de la situation. J'en ai marre de passer pour le pervers de service, moi !

Héééééé qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou ? Mais je vais finir par la mordre pour de bon ! Oh et puis non, c'est elle qui a choisi de venir me trouver. Bon bah dans ce cas...

Je lui caresse distraitement les cheveux d'une main, la serrant contre moi de l'autre, et la laisse pleurer tout son saoul. Stefan n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

On reste un long moment comme ça. Ses sanglots s'apaisent enfin, sa respiration s'espace, et elle s'endort.

**

* * *

**

Elle se réveille un quart d'heure plus tard. Je lui souris, alors qu'elle ouvre des yeux encore rougis par les pleurs.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle recule brusquement, comme si je l'avais brûlée.

- Où est Stefan ?

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et elle paraît soudain se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Son visage se ferme, et elle baisse les yeux.

- Je...hum... excuse-moi. Je vais y aller, murmure-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Tu vas mal, et Stefan est peut-être dans les parages. Donc non, je ne te laisse pas partir seule. En plus, il fait nuit.

- Tu peux me ramener chez moi, dans ce cas ?

- On parie combien que Stefan t'attendra devant la porte ?

Elle soupire, mais au fond, elle sait que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison.

Je lui tends mon verre de whisky. Elle le saisit d'une main hésitante. Je lui offre un sourire, avant de me reservir un verre. Je le lève et lui lance :

- A la désillusion. Ou à l'amour. C'est pareil.

Elle me lance un regard douloureux et hésitant, avant de trinquer.

- A la désillusion...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. S'il vous plaît, même s'il ne vous a pas plu, laissez-moi une chance et attendez le chapitre suivant. Ce premier chapitre avait vraiment pour but de poser les bases de l'histoire, de définir un contexte, avant les...choses sérieuses :P**

**Et qu'il vous ait plu ou non, les reviews sont très très appréciées (pas besoin d'être inscrit pour en envoyer une). **

**Les pronostics sont ouverts : que va-t-il se passer ? Stefan va-t-il reconquérir le cœur de sa belle ? Damon va-t-il profiter de la situation ?**


	2. A consommer avec modération

**Salut ! Alors déjà merci pour vos reviews, 4 en 2 jours, pour un premier chapitre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je vais juste répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

**Nana : premier reviewer, merci beaucoup ! Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais je te rappelle qu'Elena n'est pas allée se jeter dans les bras de Damon, elle est juste allée voir un ami. J'espère que la Elena de ce chapitre te plaira plus. Quant au passé de Stefan, même si Elena a compris pourquoi il avait fait cela, ça l'a quand même choquée : le fait d'apprendre que Damon a promis une éternité de souffrance à son frère par vengeance justifie son comportement, et elle a désormais un tout autre point de vue sur lui. Bien sûr, cela n'efface pas tous les crimes qu'il a commis, mais Stefan en est en partie responsable.**

**Rebecca Alledra : merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage =) j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas – à vrai dire, je n'ai rien planifié quant à la suite de l'intrigue, ça va vraiment venir au fil de la plume...**

**Zod'a : merci de me laisser une chance, je vais essayer de te garder jusqu'au bout ^^**

**Il n'y a encore pas énormément d'action de type vampirique/sordide/katherinesque dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vite mettre quelque chose en place pour rejoindre le style de la série.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II – A consommer avec modération**

**POV Elena**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Je regardai ma montre. Deux heures et demie du matin. Je me redressai sur fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assoupie. J'étais chez Stefan. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ?

En face de moi, Damon dormait sur le canapé. Une écœurante odeur de whisky flottait dans l'air. Ah, c'était pour ça que ma tête tournait autant... Je me levai aussi silencieusement que possible. Il fallait que je m'en aille avant que le vampire ne se réveille. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait une ouïe surdéveloppée, et ensuite parce que le parquet était lambrissé de vieilles lattes qui craquaient au moindre pas. Précautionneusement, je m'éloignai à pas furtifs. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, je pus enfin souffler. Un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs.

- Tu bois une demi-bouteille de mon meilleur bourbon, et tu pars sans dire au revoir ? Ce n'est pas très poli, ça...

Je me retournai brusquement, pour trouver Damon à tout juste deux mètres en face de moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la peur me broyait l'estomac, comme si j'étais une prisonnière surprise en plein tentative d'évasion.

Ces dernières semaines, Damon et moi nous étions rapprochés, et je pouvais désormais l'appeler « ami ». Mais le vampire n'était pas un ami comme les autres... J'avais encore à ce jour du mal à lui faire pleinement confiance, et je devais bien avouer que ses perpétuels sarcasmes me tapaient parfois un peu sur les nerfs. Enfin, je m'efforçais jour après jour de prendre sur moi et de tolérer son humour un peu particulier. Depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, quelques mois auparavant, Damon avait évolué de façon remarquable, passant du sadique assoiffé de sang et manipulateur à un quasi-humain...manipulateur. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien.

J'ignorai sa remarque, et lui demandai d'une voix fatiguée, évitant délibérément de prononcer le prénom de mon désormais ex-petit-ami :

- Il est rentré ?

Il me dévisagea un bref instant, avant de répondre, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres :

- Non, _Stefan_ n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Il est sans doute quelque part en train de pleurnicher sur sa stupidité, de se maudire en disant qu'il mériterait de mourir, bla, bla, bla... Ça lui passera.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air complètement indifférent.

Je réalisais peu à peu que je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée que j'avais passée ici avec Damon. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelais même pas être venue ici. C'était sans doute une conséquence du choc que j'avais eu, j'allais vite retrouver la mémoire...non ?

Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement songeur car Damon s'enquit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Heu... qu'est-ce que... comment... qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? parvins-je enfin à formuler, d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Le visage du vampire se peignit d'incompréhension, et je crus voir passer une lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles claires.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Elena ?

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends... ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien ! s'écria-t-il, les sourcils discrètement froncés.

- Bah... non, je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

Il se matérialisa brusquement très, très près de moi. Il pencha un peu trop son visage vers moi, pour dire dans un souffle :

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu as tout, _tout_ oublié ?

Je me figeai et retins ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, à peine quelques heures plus tôt ?

Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, et il en profita pour se pencher encore un peu plus vers moi, à tel point que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me caresser la peau. Un rire inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il murmura :

- Je peux te rendre la mémoire, si tu y tiens...

Je le repoussai violemment, les deux mains sur son torse – ou plutôt essayai. Comment voulez-vous repousser un vampire, qui a au moins cent fois votre force physique ? Il ne bougea donc pas d'un iota, et m'adressa un sourire moqueur, alors que je reculai de quelques pas. La situation prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi _toi _tu joues, Damon, mais ça ne m'amuse pas.

Son visage se ferma ostensiblement, et il rétorqua :

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Elena. Tu veux peut-être te voiler la face, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Bon sang, tu n'es plus une adolescente !

J'écarquillai les yeux, offusquée. Il ne me croyait vraiment pas !

- On est amis, Damon, tu peux quand même me faire confiance ! Je te dis que je ne me souviens de rien ! Maintenant je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, si tu l'as oublié, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Surprise de son brusque changement de comportement, j'adoptai un ton doux pour dire :

- Pour moi, ça a de l'importance...

Il me fixa un instant qui prit des airs d'éternité, puis murmura :

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Je savais qu'il était inutile d'insister davantage. Pour l'instant du moins. Je soupirai silencieusement, et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais sur le pas de ma porte.

Je sortis de la voiture, et avant de claquer la portière, je lui dis :

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il s'est passé...ce que je crois ?

Damon me regarda quelques secondes, silencieux, avant de lâcher :

- Tu crois ce que tu veux, Elena. De toute façon, tu n'écoutes jamais que toi-même.

Il braqua ensuite son regard droit devant lui, et je compris que c'était le signal du départ. Je fermai la portière et rentrai chez moi.

* * *

Impossible de dormir. J'avais bien trop mal à la tête (je préférais ne pas imaginer combien de verres d'alcool j'avais consommés) et, surtout, les événements de la soirée me perturbaient. Une indicible angoisse me nouait l'estomac. J'avais embrassé Damon. J'en étais sûre et certaine. Sinon, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi aujourd'hui. J'avais vainement essayé de repousser cette possibilité, mais le comportement du vampire était une preuve écrasante de ma culpabilité. J'avais trahi Stefan, à mon tour. Oh, bien sûr, nous n'étions plus _ensemble_ à proprement parler, mais quand même... Cela méritait d'ailleurs réflexion. Je ne pouvais juste pas renoncer à Stefan comme ça.

Quelque chose me troublait. La certitude que Stefan ne m'aurait jamais trahie. Qu'il ne m'aurait jamais frappée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr, le sang humain avait très bien pu causer cette attitude violente. Mais une part de moi était persuadée – ou en tout cas voulait l'être – qu'autre chose était à l'origine d'un tel revirement d'attitude.

Je m'endormis malgré moi, d'un sommeil mouvementé.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je me souviens enfin. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stefan, je suis allée chez Damon. C'est un ami que je suis venue chercher. Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire, et que Damon reste celui qui ressemble le plus à Stefan. Et en même temps, j'avais besoin de trouver l'opposé exact de Stefan, pour me détacher de cette image qu'il m'a donnée de lui. Comme si... comme si Damon pouvait rétablir l'équilibre : il y avait Stefan d'un côté, lui de l'autre, et moi au milieu. Sauf que cette situation ressemble un peu trop à un triangle amoureux à mon goût. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damon, et je continuerai à rejeter ses avances. Quant à Stefan... je vais discuter franchement avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Il ne peut en être autrement._

_Et en ce qui concerne les événements d'hier... je mets cela sur le compte de l'alcool. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle rien à part les différents verres de whisky. Ça veut dire que je n'étais pas consciente de mes actes, non ?_

Je fermai brusquement mon journal et le fourrai dans un tiroir de mon bureau en entendant Jérémy avancer vers ma chambre.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Elena ? Je peux entrer ?

- Mmm mm...

Il poussa doucement le battant de la porte.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que t'allais passer un sale quart d'heure... Jenna a remarqué que t'avais découché... on peut pas dire que ça l'enchante. Bonne chance !

Il m'offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de refermer la porte.

« Manquait plus que ça... » songeai-je en soupirant bruyamment. Il était temps pour moi de disparaître.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai à notre point de rendez-vous (un petit café dans une ruelle de Mystic Falls), Stefan était déjà assis, à m'attendre. Je ne parvins pas à lui sourire et pris place à mon tour. L'appeler avait été très difficile pour moi. Au téléphone, il avait semblé reconnaissant.

- Avant que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire, je voulais juste de présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais... le sang m'avait complètement tourné la tête... si tu savais ce que je m'en veux...

A ma grande surprise, des larmes vinrent perler aux yeux du vampire, qui maîtrisait difficilement les tremblements de sa voix. Il était sincère. Et moi j'étais une idiote.

- Je... je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as fait, Stefan...

Son visage s'empreignit de douleur.

- Mais je suis prête à te laisser une deuxième chance. Je... j'avais promis que je t'aiderais à te sortir de ton...addiction au sang humain. Je ne veux pas y faillir.

Je ne mentais pas, mais je voulais d'autant plus l'aider que je me sentais coupable d'avoir embrassé Damon. J'essayais ainsi d'avoir meilleure conscience. Et je sentais que c'était la chose à faire. Car je ne pouvais pas douter de mon amour pour Stefan. Il avait absolument toutes les qualités que je cherchais : humour, galanterie, générosité, et un désir de me protéger supérieur à toutes mes attentes. Jamais il ne m'avait voulu du mal. De même que je n'avais pas été consciente lorsque j'avais embrassé Damon, Stefan n'avait pas été totalement lucide quand il m'avait frappée. On était quitte. Mais alors il fallait que je lui dise la vérité...

Un sourire illuminait à présent son visage, et, voyant qu'il allait parler, je le coupai net :

- Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Je peux tout entendre, m'affirma-t-il.

« S'il savait... » pensai-je, le cœur serré.

- Hier soir, après notre... dispute, je suis...je suis allée voir Damon.

Je restai silencieuse un bref instant, et Stefan crut que j'avais fini.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'avouerais que cela m'étonne que tu aies choisi Damon plutôt que Bonnie, mais je ne peux pas te juger pour cela.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini.

Ses yeux sombres devinrent brusquement inquiets. Il voyait très bien où je voulais en venir.

- Je ne me souviens pas... j'avais...j'avais bu... pour oublier, tu comprends ? J'ai... je crois que je... qu'on s'est embrassé.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues, irrépressibles, inexorablement. Je les essuyai au fur et à mesure, mais maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, impossible de les refermer.

- Je m'en veux tellement, Stefan... sanglotai-je.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir plus pleuré en deux jours que ces deux derniers mois. Si Stefan ne semblait pas enchanté de ma révélation, mes larmes le touchèrent. Il me caressa le visage d'une main, et esquissa un sourire rassurant.

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu as voulu te venger, et c'est tout à fait normal. Je te jure de tout faire pour que tout revienne à la normale.

Je lui adressai un sourire baigné de larmes, et avançai vers lui alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent.

* * *

**POV Damon**

Ma foi, je ne suis pas mécontent de moi. Pas du tout, même.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée, ouverte sans ménagement. Je grimace ; je déteste les gens qui font passer toutes leurs émotions dans de pauvres portes. Les claquer ne règle rien, et ça crève les tympans, surtout quand on a une ouïe aussi développée que la mienne.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me lever, pendant que Stefan traverse le salon et se campe devant mon fauteuil.

Je lui lance une petite boutade :

- Frérot, il faudrait que tu songes sérieusement à aller chez le coiffeur. Sinon, dans une semaine, tu ressembles à Elvis.

- T'es content de toi, hein ?

- Mmm... je dois dire que je suis assez drôle, c'est vrai...

- Damon, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répond-il en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

Je hausse les épaules. Il m'agace, à tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas directement ce qu'il veut ?

- Vas-y, raconte-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, je t'écoute, dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Tu as profité de la faiblesse d'Elena... tu es ..._lâche _et _abject_.

- Ah, c'est donc ça le problème ?

Je me lève et marche tranquillement, mon verre de whisky à la main.

- Mmmoui, c'est vrai que tu l'as plutôt mise dans de bonnes dispositions pour...

Je suis interrompu par un bras qui me bloque le cou contre le mur. T-t-t... il se croit vraiment assez fort pour me battre?

J'éloigne son bras d'une pichenette.

- Mec, c'est à toi que tu dois t'en prendre. Tu l'as quand même frapp...

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait, me coupe-t-il dans un grondement.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Allez, un bouquet de fleurs et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je tiendrai la chandelle, si tu veux...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ?

- Aaah, elle t'a tout raconté en détail, en plus ? Ça me gêne un peu que la fin ne soit pas restée plus secrète mais...

- QUELLE FIN ?

- Ah, apparemment la fin est bien restée secrète.

Il pousse un hurlement en me sautant à nouveau au cou.

- Tu m'ennuies.

J'arrache un pied de la chaise à côté de moi et le lui plante dans la jambe. Il me lâche immédiatement. Je préfère ça.

- T'en fais donc pas autant... maintenant qu'elle a satisfait ses pulsions avec moi, tout ira mieux dans ton couple. J'ai cru comprendre que ça manquait un peu de sex...

- TAIS-TOI !

- Ah, sujet tabou à ce que je vois. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si tu veux, je te donnerai quelques conseils. Je te dois bien ça, en tant que frèr...

- Je t'ai dit de te la FERMER !

Cette manie de me couper la parole devient vraiment lassante.

- Non, tu m'as dit de me taire, ce qui est nettement plus poli. Pas étonnant que les filles te quittent toutes, tu es d'une vulgarité innommable.

Il respire bruyamment, tentant en vain d'apaiser sa respiration. Si j'avais su qu'il serait aussi divertissant à regarder, j'aurais apporté du pop-corn.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une lessive à faire. Des draps à laver...

Cette fois-ci, je n'arrive pas à esquiver le coup de poing qui m'arrive en plein dans le nez. Ouch. Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il me le casse.

Brusquement refroidi, c'est d'un ton glacial que je persifle :

- Je vais reformuler, puisque tu n'as visiblement pas compris : si tu ne déguerpis pas dans le millième de seconde qui suit, je t'arrache la tête et je draine Elena de tout son sang. Pigé ?

- N'essaie même pas de l'approcher, articule-t-il en me lançant un regard froid.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un avertissement.

- Une invitation, je rectifie.

Je lui lance un sourire enjoué, et utilise ma super-powerful-vitesse-vampirique pour disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

**POV Elena**

- Il est parti, on peut parler tranquillement, me dit Stefan.

Je lui souris, et ôtai mon manteau. Il le saisit galamment et le posa délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- J'ai parlé à Damon, m'expliqua-t-il. Il a dû te faire boire beaucoup d'alcool, pour te contraindre à ...faire tout ce que vous avez fait, poursuivit-il d'un ton affreusement embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté exactement ? m'enquis-je, espérant savoir enfin précisément ce que j'avais fait avec lui.

Il se méprit sur le sens de ma question, et, y lisant de la crainte, répondit :

- Tout.

Son visage était fermé, et je voyais qu'il prenait sur lui.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

- Elena, je crois que tu sais mieux que moi ce que « tout » veut dire, en ce qui vous concerne !

Déconcertée, je lui lançai un regard perdu, et il se calma.

- Excuse-moi... je ne te juge pas...

Puis, estimant que les mots n'avaient pas assez de valeur, il m'embrassa. Je répondis tendrement à son baiser, désireuse d'éloigner toutes les pensées parasites de mon esprit. Je sentais son bras serrer ma taille contre lui, son autre main tenir ma nuque, tandis que je passais les miennes dans ses cheveux. Son baiser se fit plus intense, et il y mit une fougue à laquelle il ne m'avait pas habituée avant. Je me laissai volontiers faire, et son étreinte devint plus passionnée, plus ardente, alors qu'il passait sa main sous mon chemisier.

Ce n'était pas le genre de relation que j'avais avec lui. Stefan avait toujours peur de n'être pas capable de se retenir de me mordre, aussi arrêtions-nous toujours nos élans avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Mais s'il était prêt à prendre le risque ce jour-là, je n'allais certainement pas l'en empêcher.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent, et il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier.

- Oh, pitié, je vais vomir...

_Damon_.

* * *

**POV Damon**

Elena rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et reboutonne fébrilement son chemisier, avant d'arranger ses cheveux comme elle peut. Elle est tellement sexy quand elle rougit... Pour m'amuser, je lui lance un sourire ironique qui ne fait qu'accentuer sa gêne.

Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur mon frère.

- Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils...Mais tu manques cruellement de tact. Et d'expérience, btw. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Comme s'il pense vraiment que je vais le faire, il s'interpose entre Elena et moi. Je laisse s'échapper un éclat de rire de ma gorge, et il me demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que je dois me justifier de marcher dans mon salon ? Il y a des chambres pour faire ce que vous faisiez... Enfin, c'est vrai que les canapés sont aussi très confortables, hein Elena ?

Je la fixe, et elle détourne le regard. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

- Je croyais que tu avais des _draps_ à laver, Damon ? rétorque Stefan.

Oups. Grillé.

* * *

**POV Elena**

Je lui collai une gifle sonore. Je me fis sans doute plus mal qu'à lui, mais au moins le message passa. Je n'en revenais pas : il nous avait fait croire que j'avais couché avec lui, alors que je m'étais juste _endormie_ au bout de quelques verres d'alcool ?

Un poids énorme venait de libérer mon cœur. Ma dignité était intacte.

- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, Elena.

- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'amitié, _Damon_.

Sur ces mots, je m'en allai en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre =) Merci de laisser une petite review, même si vous n'avez pas aimé ; ça me permettra de m'améliorer, c'est aussi à ça que ça sert !**

**Je rappelle que les reviews anonymes sont autorisées, donc même si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pouvez laisser un message.**

**J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre très prochainement, et de me mettre sérieusement à la traduction.**


End file.
